Return To Monstropolis
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: *COMPLETED* One day, Sulley opens Boo's door to find there's another girl in her room! Where is the real Boo? Will Sulley ever see her again?
1. Prologue

Monsters, Inc 2-A New Adventure  
  
By Mojobubbles  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters, Inc. Duh. That'd be cool if I did! But I don't so don't sue! But I do own Kristin and Sam and other characters that you can't use unless you say, "Oh, mighty Mojobubbles, I beseech you on my knees that you will let me use (character's name here)!"  
  
Woo! My first fic published anywhere in the history of forever! So plz, be nice! No flames!!!  
  
"Yep, that's how a door station works!" James P. Sullivan told what seemed like the bajillionth worker that day. Mike Wazowski walked out of a nearby closet door, and sighed, noting the fake, pasted on smile his friend wore.  
  
"Alright, everyone take five!" Jerry, one of the supervisors of Laugh Floor F told the employees. It was typical day at Monsters, Inc.  
  
It was funny, in an ironic way, how different everything was now, thought Mike as he got himself a soda. "Hey, Sul, y'want one?" he called to his furry blue friend, James Sullivan. Although no one called him that. It was wayyy too stuffy. So he went by Sulley. Sulley shook his head and made his way into his office. Mike sighed again. Sulley had been like that lately, really quiet, sometimes snappish. But Mike was (most of the time) very understanding, because he very well knew what bothered his furry friend. He missed Boo.  
  
Boo. Just the mention of her nickname brought back some interesting memories. Boo was a human, and the last time Mike had seen her, a very cute one. Boo had completely changed everything about Monsters, Inc. Sulley had let her in to the monster world when a fellow MI worker, and an evil one at that, Randall, had the door leading to Boo's room at his scaring station. When Boo first came inside the monster world, MI collected screams for a source of energy. The old CEO of MI, Waternoose, had been in on a secret plan with Randall to kidnap human children and use a special machine to harness their screams in hopes to put the company back on top. However, Waternoose was fired and Randall banished to the human world when Sulley, Mike, and Boo blew the top off of the secret operation and Sulley had discovered that laughs were much more powerful than screams. It seemed that everything would be perfect. Boo would go home to the human world, laughs would be collected instead of scream, but best of all, Sulley and Mike could go back and visit Boo sometimes. Mike sighed again as he remembered the look on Sulley's face when he was told that Boo's door would be shredded into a bazillion pieces, meaning he could never see her again. Although Mike had decided that would not happen. He spent three weeks digging through wood shards, and slowly but surely, recreated Boo's door. Sulley went in, and didn't leave until nearly 8 o'clock at night. If Mike had been telling this story to someone, they might ask, "How could Sulley miss Boo when he could visit her any old time?" Mike wished that Sulley had never taken the job as CEO. Boo's recreated door was a complete secret, and if anyone found out, it would cost Mike and Sulley their jobs. Sulley was always surrounded by workers asking the stupidest questions that any moron oughta know, and it made Mike mad. Sulley hadn't been able to visit Boo for over a year, and it was clearly eating him up from the inside. So Mike had a plan, a plan to give Sulley the ultimate present for his birthday. 


	2. Where is Boo?

Chapter 2 Where is Boo? Disclaimer: Same as before. I don't own Monsters, Inc. but I do own Kristin and Sam and whoever else you don't recognize.  
  
Yay! New chapter! I was gonna say no new chaps would be posted if I didn't get reviews, but that wouldn't be fair cuz I hardly posted anything to begin with-anyway, now there is more story to the story and I won't post anything else until I get at least 2 new reviews. Ok, I'll shut up.  
  
Sulley put on a grin for Mike. It was obvious Mike was trying to cheer him up with a party, and Sulley really appreciated it, but it didn't really work; he still felt depressed.  
  
Mike led him into the living room of their apartment/house/condo/thingy, and sat Sulley down on the couch. "Ok, get ready, close your eyes!" Mike said excitedly. Sulley obeyed, and Mike yanked the silk cover off of Sulley's present. "Ta-da!" Mike yelled. "Ok, open 'em!" Sulley opened his eyes and gasped. Because right in their living room, was a door station. And in the door station, was Boo's door.  
  
"Mike, how-?" Sulley began. Mike cut him off with a wave of his hand. Sulley stood up, and walked to Boo's door. Mike grinned at him, and Sulley opened her door.  
  
"Boo?" he whispered. Then he noticed that she was sleeping. He walked closer, feeling his misery fall away. Sulley felt like he was walking on air. Then his heart plummeted, as he studied the girl in the bed. She wore a purple nightgown, and her black hair was done in pigtails with white hairbands. Sulley ran out of the room, his heart pounding, and as soon as he left, sat down hard on the couch.  
  
"Sul, what happened?!" Mike asked, a worried look on his face.  
  
"She's gone, Mike," Sulley replied, his voice hollow. "She wasn't in her room. It was some other kid."  
  
"WHAT!?" Mike gasped. "You musta made a mistake!" Mike tiptoed into the room, looked at the kid in the bed, and bit his lip. By the time he had left the kid's room, Sulley was gone. Mike sat down hard on the couch. He groaned and put his head in his hands. "I made it worse!!" he moaned. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Mike chided himself. But just then, something deep in the back of his mind stirred. What if-? Mike raced outside, and ran to the library.  
  
I know, I know, pretty short chapter. Whine, whine, whine. 


	3. Partners In Crime

Chapter 3 Partners In Crime  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, last time I'm putting up a disclaimer, so listen up!!! I do not own Monsters, Inc. Duh. I don't so don't sue! But I do own Kristin and Sam and other characters that you can't use unless you say, "Oh, mighty Mojobubbles, I beseech you on my knees that you will let me use (character's name here)!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"If that lizard comes any closer.Crap!" thought a seemingly normal alligator, as some random lizard found in the Florida Everglades hopped or ran away or whatever lizards do. But it wasn't a normal alligator. It was actually Randall Boggs, an evil lizard-like monster who had once been one the top. But he had decided to cook up this evil plan with his boss, Waternoose. Of course, those goody-goody idiotic moronic demented workers Sullivan and Wazoski went and screwed up his evil plot, getting him chucked into the human world.  
  
"I'm soooo hungry!" he moaned piteously. He was completely miserable. "I would kill to get back to the monster world!" Noticing that there were no humans around, he got up and walked, just to stretch his legs. And tripped over something, a big blobby something.  
  
"What the-?" Randall gasped as the blobby thing stood up. It was a lot like a slug, and Randall wondered, "This thing looks like a monster-?"  
  
"Undetected life form-beginning analyzing process," said the blobby thing.  
  
"Who the heck are you!?" Randall yelled.  
  
"I am Samoierwxzzltyy 7891, from the planet Collitchinon," said the blobby thing.  
  
"Wha.?" said Randall.  
  
"You may call me Sam."  
  
"Soooo, you're an alien?"  
  
A misty look came into Sam's eyes. "Yes. Although, I am only half- alien. My other half.my other half, is monster."  
  
Dun na na!  
  
Randall looked at him, an interested look on his face. "Well, why the heck are you in the human world?"  
  
"Because I am shunned by those in both worlds. I want revenge, on my parents, for abandoning me, and the two monsters that shunned me most. That demented furry male and his companion, the little one-eyed cretin."  
  
"It's pronounced cree-ton, actually," Randall remarked. Then a look of realization came over his face. "Hey, you're not talking about Sullivan and Wazowski, are you?"  
  
"Yes, those are the names given to those monsters."  
  
"Well you know what? That's just scary, because those two are the reason I was kicked out of the monster world. What I wouldn't do to get them.Hey, you're an alien, right? Don't you have a wrist communicator or a phaser or some way to beam us to Monstropolis?" Sam gave Randall a look. "Sorry. The last two humans I bumped into watched a lot of Star Trek reruns," Randall replied.  
  
"Although I have one in my possession, it no longer works," Sam answered, pulling out a shiny remote control-looking device. Randall snatched it from Sam's hand thingy.  
  
"Lemme see that." Randall flipped the thing over and sighed, rolling his eyes. He vanished from sight for about 5 minutes and returned with two things in his hand: Sam's remote control thingy, and two AA batteries. "I think this'll solve your problem?" Randall chuckled as he put the batteries into the device. Sam just looked at it. "Oh."  
  
"So, now that we fixed that little problem, what do you say we go to Monstropolis and get a little revenge on our "pals" Sullivan and Wazowski?" Randall pressed.  
  
"Yes, that seems like an adequate plan. What is your name, earth creature?"  
  
"Randall. Randall Boggs," Randall replied in a James Bondish way.  
  
"Well, Randall, are you ready?" Sam asked.  
  
"Duh. Now get us out of here!" Randall replied, grabbing the remote thingy. They disappeared in beam of gold light. Very Star Trekish. 


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4 Reunited  
  
Yay! New chapter! I actually oughta be doing my homework right now, but I heard that the other day Richard Harris died, and being a devoted fan to Harry Potter, and the fact that I had a sleepover and didn't go to sleep till after one in the morning, I'm kinda out of it. To my reviewers: BlackGlovedWolf: Thank you for being my second reviewer of all time!!! And Tess: If you post an evil review, I know where you live!!!!!!! And no, I'm not threatening her. She's a relative!!! I'm just joking. Geez. Ash: It actually took me a minute to figure out who you really are. Thx for reviewing, even though I had to scream at you before you remembered to! So, how's Pikachu? (Don't ask. It's a looooong story)  
  
  
  
Mike sat up with a start. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Then he slid back into reality with a start. He had tried to reunite Sulley and Boo, but Boo wasn't in her room. Boo was gone. But Mike had thought of something. Why was it always night in kid's rooms when it was day in the monster world? Then it had hit him. Time passes differently in the monster world than in the human world. But he didn't know how much time. And he almost didn't want to know. Mike had snuck into the library and was up almost the whole night looking through books, trying to find out how much time had passed for Boo since Sulley had last seen her. He scowled at the heavy book in his hands. Nothing there. Then he thought of someone who could help. No doubt she would know, if only Mike could screw up the courage to ask her.  
  
Mike took a deep breath and walked into Monsters, Inc. and made his way to the paperwork office. The yellowish slug-like female monster turned around. "Wazowski. I'm assuming you are not here to file paperwork." Well, duh, its Roz.  
  
"No, that's not why I'm here!" Mike snapped. All this Boo mess was really dissolving his patience. He took a deep breath. "Look, Sulley-"  
  
Roz interrupted. "Where is Mr. Sullivan today?"  
  
"He's not feeling well and he's not coming today! Give the guy a break! This CEO crap is really running him ragged!!" Mike snapped. Mike took another deep breath. "Anyway, Sulley's friend has a daughter who is doing this project-no, a report on the human world, and I, um, need to know, um, how long a monster year is in the human world."  
  
Roz leaned forward and studied at him. Mike gulped. She could see right through him. Could she possibly know that he had smuggled a door station and door out of the factory? Roz leaned back. "That, Wazowski, is an no- brainer question," she said. Mike held his breath. "One monster year equals 18 human years," Roz added.  
  
"ThanksRozbyeI'llgetmypaperworkinsoon!" Mike called over his shoulder as he ran out of the factory. 18 years?! Boo would be, what, 20? Where was she? Did she even remember them????  
  
**************************  
  
"Sulleysulleysulley!!!" Mike hollered as he ran inside the house/apartment/condo/thingy. Sulley had his CEO clipboard, and although Mike knew he was really looking at the picture Boo had drawn for him. Sulley turned with a start.  
  
"Ok, I was at the library all night and then I went to the factory and asked Roz and she told me that one monster year equals 18 human years!" Mike said, trying in vain to catch his breath.  
  
Sulley's eyes widened. The same thoughts that had occurred to Mike occurred to him. Where was Boo? Did she even remember Sulley????? *********************  
  
That night, Sulley cautiously opened the white door covered in pastel pink flowers. If Mike was right, if 18 years had passed, then Boo would be-what, almost 21? Sulley didn't know why he was going back into Boo's old room. It was pretty stupid, there was almost no doubt that she had packed up and moved somewhere else, and he'd probably never see her again.  
  
Sulley tiptoed over to the bed, half of him chiding himself for not just accepting she was gone, and the other half clinging to the shred of hope that she was nearby, and he would see her again, but that was impossible. Giving himself a little shake, Sulley turned to leave Boo's room and face Mike again, when he heard a voice.  
  
The voice wasn't speaking English, but just kinda blabbering, just like how Boo had talked. Sulley turned, startled at how much it sounded like Boo talking to him. But it wasn't Boo. It was that kid who had Boo's room now, the one Sulley had mistaken for the real Boo. But what startled him most was the kid's reaction to him. Most kids freaked out when he walked into a bedroom, but this kid, this kid was laughing.  
  
"Shhhhhhh!" Sulley hissed, making his way over to the bed. And he tripped, falling flat on his face. The kid really liked that, and Sulley remembered that Boo liked it when people fell over. His smile was wiped away, however, as the doorknob on the door leading to the rest of the house began to turn.  
  
"Kristin? Kristin, what are you doing up, you little bugger?" A young woman entered, and tickled the kid mercilessly, but stopped as soon as she noticed Sulley. "Who are you? What are you!?" the woman asked. Sulley stood up, hardly daring to believe it. Standing in front of him, with an arm around the kid, was Boo.  
  
Was it really her? There was the same silky black hair, sweet face, and the large brown eyes. "Boo," he whispered, unable to speak correctly.  
  
The woman completely froze. "How do you know my old nickname?" she whispered, putting a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Because I gave it to you," Sulley replied, his throat tight.  
  
The woman closed her eyes, memories darting across her mind.  
  
The closet door opened, and Mike entered. "Sulley, is that-?" Mike gasped.  
  
"It's her, Mikey," came the reply.  
  
"Mike and-" she stopped and opened her eyes. "Kitty," she whispered. "It's you-"  
  
"It's me," Sulley replied. Boo tried to say something else, but she knew that if she even opened her mouth, she'd burst into tears. So she came forward, and hugged her best friend. And cried anyway.  
  
They stood in that position for a while, until Mike sorta cleared his throat. Boo finally let go of Sulley and turned to see Mike. "Mike Wazowski!" she exclaimed and picked him up and squeezed the life out of him.  
  
"Um, hi, Boo," Mike choked. "Nice to see you too!" Boo set him down, laughing.  
  
"Oh God! I'm taller than you now!!" Boo laughed, not noticing Mike giving her the evil eye. The girl in the bed said something else. Boo turned and walked to the girl, scooping her out of the bed. "Hey, Kristin, this is Kitty, and Mike Wazowski."  
  
"Kristin? Who-?" Sulley began, a confused look on his face.  
  
Boo grinned. "Kristin is my daughter."  
  
Sulley and Mike both gasped. "Wow," Mike said. Sulley just couldn't believe it. She had grown up so much.  
  
"So, who's the father?" Sulley asked curiously. A bitter, sad smile crossed Boo's face.  
  
"He died about a month ago," she said. Mike just looked kinda shocked. That wasn't fair.....  
  
"Boo, I'm sorry," Sulley said.  
  
"Thanks. And it's Michelle," Boo said. Noting the confused look on their faces, she added, "My real name, its Michelle." A slightly awkward silence built up between them. "So, um, I'll go get our stuff," Michelle/Boo broke the silence.  
  
"Whattya mean?" Mike asked.  
  
"I wanna return to Monstropolis. I wanna go back to Monsters, Inc. and meet up with the old crowd. Y'know, Celia, Roz, etc, etc." Boo answered. "I'm sick of this life. I just wanna go back to a place where I was happy."  
  
"Wow," Mike replied. "I can't believe you remember all that stuff!"  
  
"You really wanna come with us?" Sulley asked, still kinda skeptical. Boo/Michelle nodded vigorously.  
  
"I mean, it'd only be a visit, but, I dunno...." she let her voice trail off, looking hopefully up at him. Sulley noted the look on her face. It looked like she wanted to tell him something, but couldn't put into words. Or maybe-she didn't want to put it into words?  
  
"Well, there's a big problem with your lovely plan," Mike jumped in. "You two are kinda humans?"  
  
Michelle's face fell. Sulley gave Mike an evil eye. "Hey, Mike, remember when you took that costume and Boo's sock and threw it at the CDA so I could take Boo and get her through the door?" Sulley said. "What did you do to the costume?" he added, jerking his head toward Kristin.  
  
"I think it's in the factory somewhere. Yeah, that would work for the kid," Mike said.  
  
Michelle exclaimed, "Oh, I remember that!!! But wait, what about me?" The group pondered that little difficulty. "Wal-Mart®!" Michelle exclaimed. (A/N: I don't own Wal-Mart either.) "I'm sure I could find a costume there! Y'know, like a Halloween costume!"  
  
Sulley turned to her. "Well yeah, but it isn't it a little after Halloween for you guys?"  
  
Michelle grinned. "Well, yeah, but to keep the plot from getting crazy, let's pretend that Wal-Mart® sells costumes all year round. See, it's actually March, meaning my birthday is a couple months away, on May 9."  
  
"Happy birthday, two months early," Sulley grinned. Then his face turned all business-y. "Ok, here's the plan: you two come with us and spend the night, then tomorrow, Boo-" She gave him a look. "I mean, Michelle, goes to this Wal-Mart® place and gets a costume. Ok?"  
  
"Works for me," Michelle said, her voice giddy. She was going to spend time with Sulley and Mike!!! The group took a step to the closet.  
  
"Ladies first," Mike said, waving Michelle and Kristin inside the house/apartment/condo/thingy. Kristin turned to Mike and Sulley.  
  
"Kitty," she said.  
  
Finally, a long chapter! Sorry, that thing with the costumes got a bit pointless, but it just kills me (cause it's funny) when a character comments on or questions the plot. 


	5. Boo's Past

Chapter 5 Boo's Past  
  
Yippee! New chapter! Thank you, KoolBubbles, for finally reviewing the dang fic! Note: KoolBubbles is also known as Kirby, the friend of mine who helped me write Villain Diaries, a story I have posted in the Powerpuff Girls section of ff.net. Ctjtexan: If you write an evil review, I know where you live! (She lives in my house, actually.) Short chapter ahead, folks. Just to warn you all, this is the chap where Michelle reveals her past to Sulley, and it's kinda a tearjerker. But you gotta read it anyway; you'll be totally lost in the chapters ahead if you don't!  
  
The rest of the day went by in a blur for the group. Mike had snuck into Monsters, Inc. and gotten the costume Michelle had worn when Sulley accidentally let her into the monster world. Michelle had been worried about "those guys in the yellow suits", and it had taken Sulley and Mike a few minutes before they realized she meant the CDA, or Child Detection Agency.  
  
"They disbanded about a month after you first left," Sulley had explained.  
  
"Um, why did they do that?" Michelle asked, confusion in her voice.  
  
"Well, duh, genius," Mike retorted. "Once you got in, you proved that human kids aren't toxic. There was no need for the CDA anymore." It gave Michelle a vague idea of just how much she had impacted on their lives.  
  
**********************  
  
That night, Michelle and Kristin retired to the living room; Michelle on the couch, and Kristin on the very same chair that Sulley had ripped up to disguise Michelle with. Kristin fell asleep instantly, although Michelle stayed awake for a long time.  
  
Sulley entered the room, trying as hard as he could to not make noise.  
  
"You couldn't sleep, either?" Michelle asked. He shook his head. "She fell asleep in 5 minutes," Michelle added, jerking her head towards Kristin. Sulley sat next to Michelle on the floor.  
  
"So, umm, how is everything?" he asked. Michelle sighed. She was sick of this sort of politeness between the two of them. Not that she really remembered, but Sulley had risked his life for her.  
  
"You really wanna know?" she asked. "Everything sucks."  
  
"Oooookay," Sulley replied. "Um, why?" Michelle sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you, but lemme warn you, it's not a very nice story." She fingered the gold locket around her neck and took a deep breath.  
  
"About a year after you visited me back in the human world, my father died, and my mother abandoned me. One day, she just left the house." She noted the sympathetic look on his face. "Not that I really remember," she added quickly. "I mean, it was almost 17 years ago." She began again. "Don't interrupt me, ok? If I stop, I don't think I'd be able to tell anymore."  
  
"If you don't want to, that's-" Sulley began. Michelle cut him off.  
  
"No, no, I need to tell this." She took another deep breath and began again.  
  
"There was this social worker, who tried putting me in a foster home until there was room in one of the local orphanages. But I would not go. I must have knew that if I left, I'd never see you or Mike again. I was a pretty smart 3-year-old, and the social worker, Jake, got kinda attached to me. So he thought maybe I'd be better off if the foster parents came to me. So he dumped this couple, Harold and Mary-Anne, in my house." Her face clouded over. "The three years they lived there were the worst three years of my life." She turned to Sulley, her voice barely more than a whisper. "They beat me, and screamed at me, and-" She closed her eyes, not wanting to see it anymore. A bitter smile came over her face. "I'd stand in front of my closet, wondering why my kitty didn't come save me."  
  
Sulley felt his heart break in two. "Boo, I'm so sorry," he told her. "I didn't know..."  
  
"I know, that's ok, it wasn't your fault," she reassured. "Really, I'm all grown up, it's been a long time. I mean, you were just appointed the new CEO, I guess, when all of this was going on. And my name's Michelle."  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "this guy, Jake, the social worker? He figured out how I was being treated. And after he sent Harold and Mary-Anne to prison, he moved to my house with his family! He had a son, Justin, and he was my first best friend. Well, my first human friend," she added with a grin. "So, when we grew up, he married me, and that's how we got this thing," she said, stroking Kristin's hair. "But just three months ago-" she stopped, fingering her locket. "-there was an accident. A car accident." She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I got to see him one more time, and he gave me this locket," she said, unable to keep her voice from shaking. "Then the hospital called, and told me-" She got up and went over to the window and stared onto the street. Sulley could only imagine what she was seeing.  
  
"You loved him a lot, didn't you?" he asked.  
  
Michelle turned around and shook her head. "I wouldn't say that," she said. "But losing him was like losing my best friend." She took a deep breath. "As soon as I got off the phone, I wanted to go somewhere and drink until I couldn't remember who I was." She looked at Sulley, unable to keep the tears from falling any longer, and smiled. "But then I looked over at Kristin, and I knew I couldn't put her through the same...heck.that my mother had put me through. But it's been hard, supporting her and me. But I think I made the right decision."  
  
Mike had been listening from the hallway, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Life had been so hard on the kid..  
  
The politeness between them completely melted away as Sulley got up and put his arms around Michelle. And she didn't try to pull away.  
  
If only they had known who was hiding, watching them, planning revenge.  
  
Bum bum bum!!!!!  
  
Ooo, who is watching Michelle and Sulley???  
  
Preview of next chapter: Sulley's Mistake  
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed, backing up right into a wall.  
  
"Boo, I-" Sulley began.  
  
"That's not my name!!" Michelle screamed in reply.  
  
"Michelle, I never meant for this to happen!" Sulley protested.  
  
"Get away from me!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!" Michelle screamed running out of the room. She hurled herself into the joining room, which, because they were in the men's locker room, happened to be the men's bathroom. A door slammed and muffled sobs could be heard. Mike and Sulley just stood there, equal looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"I don't believe it," Mike said in awe. "She went into the men's room!"  
  
Uh-oh! What did Sulley do that made Michelle so mad? Why the heck did she go in the men's room!? Find out next chapter, same bat time, same bat place! (Sorry, I couldn't resist!) 


	6. Sulley's Mistake

Chapter 6 Sulley's Mistake  
  
Yippee!! New chapter! This is gonna be a long one, just to let you all know. Ctjtexan0: I read your review and cracked up! And I typically don't laugh when I'm about to tackle my math homework, as you already know. KoolBubbles, you really gotta learn how to spell, for God's sake! I mean, "de-ga-vou" and "bebinning"! And whoever is reading this, we really don't hate each other, we're friends, even though we sometimes don't act like it. Like the time she almost posted one of my deepest secrets on ff.net.Ahem You don't wanna know!!!! Well that was a nice waste of your time! On with the story!  
  
Michelle finally went to sleep that night, and when she woke up and saw that Sulley hadn't left the room, she smiled at her dedicated friend. He would never hurt her..  
  
The rest of the morning was a blur, as Michelle went to Wal-Mart® (I don't own it!) and got her costume, and it actually looked pretty good. And as much as she had been dying to get back to Monsters, Inc. she realized that her heart was pounding as the group set out, Kristin holding Michelle's hand. "God, this is so weird." muttered Michelle.  
  
"Just act natural!" Sulley hissed back. "Kristin's acting normal!"  
  
"Kristin is two, for God's sake!" Michelle muttered in reply.  
  
"So, what is your problem? You're really tense!" Mike asked.  
  
Even though the mask of her costume hid her face, Sulley could tell she was hesitating. "Well, I'm just thinking of that purple lizard guy I beat up and that cross between a crab and a spider, and, well, I'm just kinda worried..I mean, y'know, Kristin." she said finally.  
  
"Well, if you remember, we threw Randall through some door and completely shredded it, and Waternoose was locked up by the CDA, so there's really nothing to worry about," Sulley reassured.  
  
Michelle nodded, though she was still deep in thought. She gave herself a mental shake; there was no way either of them could come back, so why did she feel like she was being watched?  
  
*****************  
  
The four of them walked into Monsters, Inc. Michelle's nervousness had rubbed off on all of her companions, except, of course, for Kristin, who just laughed and hopped up and down. As Sulley said, "Michelle and Kristin were very distant relatives who were there for a visit" so they had to act natural.  
  
"Like Bring An Obscure Relative To Work Day?" Michelle teased Mike. (A/N: I love that line!)  
  
"I can't believe you remember that!" Mike gasped. Still stunned by Michelle's memory, Mike walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Oh, Shmoopsie-Poo!" Mike cooed to the monster behind the desk. One-eyed, snake- haired Celia turned and batted her eye at Mike.  
  
"Oh geez, here we go again!" Sulley muttered. Michelle stepped forward.  
  
"Hi, Celia!" she said. Sulley pinched her arm before she said anything else. "Ouch!" muttered Michelle.  
  
Celia's one eye widened in surprise. "Have we met? You look really familiar..."  
  
"Uh, this is Michelle, a distant cousin of a sister of Sulley and Michelle's daughter, Kristin. Um, yeah," Mike rushed. "They're here for a visit, so, um, we (me and Sulley) wanted to, y'know, give them a tour of the factory!" he added. "So, um, see ya later, Shmoopsie-Poo!" He grabbed Michelle's arm and dragged and Sulley scooped Kristin before she could wander off. "Geez, kid, you coulda ruined our cover!" Mike hissed angrily at Michelle. But Michelle wasn't listening to her green companion. She was watching Kristin and Sulley.  
  
"She likes you, Sulley. Kristin likes you!" Michelle said in a hushed voice, watching her daughter giggle as her childhood friend hugged Kristin.  
  
****************************  
  
Michelle sighed with happiness as she entered the old scare floor. Of course, with Sulley a CEO, it was now a laugh floor. Michelle smiled how much Monsters, Inc. had changed since she had been there. The morning went waaaaay to fast, in Michelle's opinion. The group headed to lunch, Michelle taking in all the sights and Kristin just laughing and generally having a great time. They found a table in the cafeteria and sat down.  
  
"Urgh, someone spilled the salt shaker here," Michelle remarked. She didn't know that in only a matter of hours, the white grains of sodium and chlorine would save Sulley's life. But that is a different chapter...  
  
Anyway, after a nice lunch, the group headed back to the laugh floor. Mike invited Michelle, Kristin, and Sulley into a kid's room; so they could "watch the master at work" as Mike said. The room was quiet, and Michelle was glad that the monsters no longer scared children. She didn't want Kristin to get scared, like the way Sulley had scared her by accident way back when she was two. (A/N: That part's so sad! Sob) "Hey," Mike remarked, "there's no kid in here."  
  
"You're right," Sulley said. Michelle edged a little closer to him, Kristin safely in her arms. None of the other monsters on Laugh Floor F heard the scream coming from behind the door as the four friends were grabbed roughly from behind.  
  
Bum bum bum!  
  
Michelle sat up and shook her head. Where the heck was she? Then reality yanked her back down to earth. "Sulley?" she groaned. "Mike?" A voice from behind a wall, no, it wasn't a wall; it was a wall of lockers. She was in the men's locker room. Gingerly picking herself up off the floor, she made her way over to the voice. "God," she muttered, her head pounding. "This must be what a hangover feels like." She immediately snapped out of it when she saw who was speaking.  
  
There was a monster that looked like a slug, pointing what looked like a hot-glue gun at Mike, Sulley, and Kristin. Despite of the scene in front of her, Michelle snorted. It must be a phaser. They look like hot-glue guns. (A/N: They really do! I saw a phaser on display at the National Museum of American History in Washington, D.C.)  
  
"Ahhhhh, the human is awake," the slug said.  
  
"Who the heck are you!?" Michelle yelled. "What are you?!"  
  
"I am Samoierwxzzltyy 7891, from the planet Collitchinon," said the slug.  
  
"What?" Michelle asked, still as confused as before.  
  
"Sam is an adequate name to address me by," answered Samoierwxzzltyy 7891. "As for what I am..I am half alien and half monster. Although, my father's parents (my father is where my alien half comes from) were a fellow Collitchinonian and an earth creature called a slug."  
  
"Heyyyyyy, you're that dorky monster with the glasses from 4th grade!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"SILENCE!" Sam snapped. He calmed down a little. "You two are the reasons that I am here. I am here for... REVENGE!!!" He took a deep breath. "I am willing to make a deal with you earth creatures. You must choose who will die: the large monster, or the human child."  
  
"NO!" Michelle screamed.  
  
"And what if we refuse?" Mike asked, trying to sound braver than he felt.  
  
"All of you will die," replied Sam calmly.  
  
At that moment, Michelle jumped forward to either grab Kristin or knock out Sam, for what reason no one knew, not even Michelle, but the last thing she knew before hitting the ground was Sam firing the glue-gun thingy with a very cheap 'bing' sound effect, and a freezing feeling inside her. And everything went black.  
  
Michelle woke up, her head once again pounding. "Hey, kid, you ok?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok," she replied, shaking her head and getting to her feet. Sulley was leaning against a locker, looking about as bad as Michelle felt. She gave him a weak smile. He didn't return it, and Michelle realized why. "Oh God," she began, a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Kristin was gone.  
  
Michelle, to put it lightly, freaked out. "No, no, NO! You let him take her!!!!!!" Michelle sobbed. "She was all I have left, and now she's gone!"  
  
Sulley stepped toward Michelle.  
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed, backing up right into a wall.  
  
"Boo, I-" Sulley began.  
  
"That's not my name!!" Michelle screamed in reply.  
  
"Michelle, I never meant for this to happen!" Sulley protested.  
  
"Get away from me!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!" Michelle screamed, running out of the room. She hurled herself into the joining room, which, because they were in the men's locker room, happened to be the men's bathroom. A stall door slammed and muffled sobs could be heard. Mike and Sulley just stood there, equal looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"I don't believe it," Mike said in awe. "She went into the men's room!"  
  
Sulley sat down on a bench in the locker room. "I screwed up," he sighed. Mike sighed too.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about it," Mike said. "You didn't mean for it to happen like this." Sulley wasn't listening.  
  
"Did you see the way she looked at me?" he groaned.  
  
If only they could have realized that there would have been no way for Sam to stun them all, then drag them into the locker room, unless..Sam could go invisible...  
  
"We've gotta go get Kristin," said Sulley suddenly. (Try saying that three times fast!) "It's as simple as that."  
  
"One problem: we don't have a friggin clue where Sam took her!" Mike said.  
  
"I'm guessing that he took her to a kid's room, or he's going to try and..kill her. And the best place to either access a kid's door or easily kill someone is-"  
  
"No, no, not the door vault!!!!!" Mike yelled in protest. Sulley simply plucked his green skinned, one eyed companion off the ground, and the two set off for Laugh Floor F.  
  
  
  
I LOVE the part in the movie where they go in the door vault and ride on the doors! So, there's gonna be some doors in the next chappie!  
  
Preview of Chapter 7: Fear  
  
"I'm just really..scared," she choked.  
  
"Scared? Of what?" Mike whispered.  
  
*** and ***  
  
"Come on!" Michelle yelled to Mike. Noticing the hesitant look on his face, she added, "Just grab the freakin' door!!!" He finally did, and Michelle felt so scared by what she might find. Behind her, Mike whimpered. "Mike, what the heck is your problem!?" she asked, exasperated. He pointed to something in front of her. "Holy shitake mushrooms," Michelle muttered in awe at the great expanse of closet doors in front of her. 


	7. Fear

Chapter 7 Fear  
  
Hallelujah! New chapter! Gasp Sean Fogle: Randall will be back, trust me. It's part of Randall and Sam's plan. Thx for reviewing! There is something that I forgot to mention in chap. 6. Would you like a sequel? My friend Harriet Potter (her pen name) (she reviewed as ash) knows a lot about what the sequel is about, so pester her!! I'm not telling about it, but I will tell that it is about Michelle looking for love. Tell me what you think about a sequel in reviews!!!! I command you, or face the wrath of Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams!! (I don't own 'em!)  
  
Luckily, when Mike and Sulley got to Laugh Floor F, all the monsters were gone. Apparently, the glue-gun thing had knocked them out for a couple of hours. Sulley walked over to a door station and moments later, a door was in the station. He grabbed the door, although Mike was hesitating. "C'mon, Mikey," Sulley pleaded. "For Kristin. And Boo."  
  
Mike nodded and took a deep breath and grabbed another door. "For them," he nodded. Sulley hit the eject button on the station, and moments later, the friends found themselves in the door vault of Monsters, Inc. "Mommy," Mike muttered. (Try saying that 3 times fast!)  
  
"Do you see them anywhere?" Sulley called to Mike over the noise.  
  
"Hey, there they are!" Mike shouted, pointing to a platform in the vault. Sulley jumped on to a nearby door and Mike followed suit. Soon they were right over the platform, Sulley one door in front of Mike.  
  
Mike watched his buddy jump on the platform, and say something (he couldn't quite catch it) and trip. Mike frowned. What had he tripped over? His feet, maybe. His pal had never been the most coordinated monster around. Sulley took a step toward Kristin, although Sam picked her up and held her over the edge of the platform. Mike bit his lip. And in an instant, Sam zapped Sulley with the glue-gun thingy. (What? They're monsters. They don't know what a phaser is!) And Sam dropped Kristin over the edge. "No!" He couldn't help it. Sam looked up, and Mike cursed himself. But then he saw something that puzzled him.  
  
"Now!" Sam yelled to someone that Mike couldn't see. Straining his eye, he saw Kristin on the platform below Sam. And he felt a slimy hand close around his wrist. Mike looked up.  
  
"YOU!!" he gasped, and the last thing he saw before everything went black was the looming face of Randall Boggs. (I told you he'd be back!)  
  
Mike slowly opened his eye. Where was he? Then he realized. He was on a platform with Sam and Randall discussing their plans. Also on the platform was Kristin, who was looking very scared. And Sulley; was he unconscious? Or worse? Mike slowly got to his feet, and leaped on to a door that happened to be going by. Eventually, he got to the entrance of the door vault. Would the monsters be at work? How long had he been knocked out? To his relief, it was some time in the middle of the night. Mike began to run to the men's room. He seriously doubted that he rescue Sulley and Kristin and defeat Sam and Randall single handedly. He would need help.  
  
*******  
  
"Michelle?" Mike asked cautiously. "Are you in here?" He noticed she was leaning against a stall door, and she was crying. He winced. "C'mon, I just wanna talk," he wheedled. The door opened a crack, and Mike wedged himself in. "Hey," he said softly, sinking on the floor next to Michelle. "Can you come with me? Sulley really needs you."  
  
Michelle turned to him, a "yeah, right" look on her face. "Why the heck would I do that?" she asked harshly. (A/N: I would a stronger word than that, but this is a PG fic. ^_^) "He's a traitor," she added.  
  
"If Sulley's a traitor, then why is he out there in the door vault risking his neck to get Kristin?" Mike countered.  
  
"If Sulley loves (sarcasm here) me so much, then why did he give up my daughter when he knows that she's the only thing I have left of my-?" Michelle tried to come up with a good comeback but instead, almost ended up blurting out her deepest fear. Mike looked at her curiously.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Boo?" he asked. She winced noticeably at her old nickname.  
  
"I'm not going out there," Michelle said stubbornly.  
  
Mike just stared at her furiously. "But, what, no, that's, why?" he spluttered.  
  
Michelle went into ranting and raving mode. "Oh, God! If you had any idea.....When someone who you thought was your friend goes and betrays you, it hurts," she said.  
  
"But he loves you!" Mike shouted. "He would die for you!"  
  
"Prove it!" Michelle shouted back, getting mad.  
  
Mike threw up his hands in disgust. "Fine! You want your proof, I give you your proof!" Mike yelled in exasperation. He left the stall and went into the locker room and returned with Sulley's CEO clipboard thingy, and furiously flipped through the pages, muttering darkly, until he found what he was looking for. He shoved the clipboard in her face, and she gasped.  
  
She saw a piece of paper. On the paper was a drawing. The drawing was of a tiny girl and a big blue and purple blob. It was a drawing of her and Sulley.  
  
"I remember drawing this." Michelle whispered. She turned to Mike. "He's kept it all this time?"  
  
"Like I said, he'd die for you, Boo," Mike replied softly. There was no more anger in his voice, only weariness.  
  
"We should go help," Michelle sighed, but she didn't get up.  
  
"Well, c'mon, kid!" Mike said, happy that he had finally gotten through to her. His smile faded when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Whatsa matter?" he asked.  
  
"I've never told this to anyone," Michelle said. "But I'm just really..scared," she choked.  
  
"Scared? Of what?" Mike whispered.  
  
"Of losing someone else, ok?" she said harshly. "If I was to lose you, or Kristin, or Sulley, I don't know what I'd do," she whispered, her head in her hands. Mike put his hand on hers.  
  
"That won't happen, ok? I promise," he said reassuringly.  
  
Michelle took a deep breath and stood up. "Let's go," she said. Moments later, the two were in the laugh floor. Michelle grabbed a nearby door. "Come on!" Michelle yelled to Mike. Noticing the hesitant look on his face, she added, "Just grab the freakin' door!!!" He finally did, and Michelle felt so scared by what she might find. Behind her, Mike whimpered. "Mike, what the heck is your problem!?" she asked, exasperated. He pointed to something in front of her. "Holy shitake mushrooms," Michelle muttered in awe at the great expanse of closet doors in front of her.  
  
Will Michelle and Mike find Sulley and Kristin? Will they be alive? And no, that was not romance between Michelle and Mike. Nasty. 


	8. Salt

Chapter 8 Salt  
  
Note: I changed it so that 18 years have passed for Michelle, so she's going to turn 21 in May. You'll understand why I changed it when you read the sequel. (Yes, I'm writing it, whether you people read it or not.) Ctjtexan: Maybe that was kinda confusing. Did anyone else have trouble understanding the stuff that happened in the door vault? KoolBubbles: Well, duh, he likes her, but not in a romantic way. That's just sick. You have a sick mind.  
  
Teensy bit of gore in the end of the chapter. Sighhhhh..Only a few more chapters to go.  
  
"Ok," Michelle said, trying to keep her cool. "We need to find them."  
  
"No, really?" Mike replied sarcastically.  
  
Michelle gave him a 'shut up' look. "Hey, that looks like them!"  
  
"Sulley's ok!" Mike shouted. "And Kristin's with him!"  
  
"Cool," Michelle shouted back. "But I think we'll need help. What are monster police called?"  
  
Mike stared blankly.  
  
"Y'know, the monsters who 'uphold the law' and all that crap!" Michelle added.  
  
"Well, you could try the MHR," Mike said. "Y'know, Monster Human Relations? They'd take care of Sam."  
  
"Ok. I'll get back into factory and get to the MHR and you stay here and if anything happens, get out and sound an alarm or something," Michelle replied. Mike gave her a skeptical look. "Look, I'm making this up as I go along, ok?" Michelle added hotly. "Um, see you later," she told him.  
  
"Yeah," Mike replied.  
  
And Michelle made her way back to the entrance to the vault. If only she had noticed that she had been seen...  
  
And it would have been useful if she had known it was 5 in the morning and they didn't have much time.  
  
**********  
  
Michelle ran through the factory. She was glad that she had such a good memory. She had the layout of the factory etched in her mind, and as soon as she saw she was close to the door, she put on an extra burst of speed, not even noticing that her mask had flown off. But Celia, who was coming in early, noticed. The two of them crashed, and Michelle fell on her back. "Sorry," she mumbled, but her eyes widened when she noticed what Celia was staring at.  
  
"Who are you?" Celia whispered.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Michelle whispered back. "I ruined your date with Mike last year."  
  
"You're the girl Sulley let in, aren't you?" Celia said. "Wait, that's impossible. You're much older than her."  
  
"But one year in the monster world equals eighteen years in the human world," Michelle replied. "I am that kid."  
  
"Wow," Celia said, helping Michelle off the floor. "So, why were you running?"  
  
"It's a long story," Michelle replied, remembering her mission. "But there's a lot going on in the door vault."  
  
"Can I help?" Celia asked.  
  
"You could call the MHR," Michelle said. "Because there's this slug alien monster thing who has got Sulley and my daughter, Kristin, hostage. And he might have Mike."  
  
"Googly Bear..Ok, I'll call the MHR," Celia agreed.  
  
"Well, then I'll find a way to get the slug.." A look of realization came over Michelle's face. "A slug.Celia, as soon as you have called the MHR, then go to the kitchen." she leaned forward and whispered her plan to Celia.  
  
Michelle had shed her costume and was once again tearing down the hallway to get back into the door vault when she tripped over something. "What the?" she muttered, picking herself up. Then she heard something that made her blood run cold. Footsteps. "Who's there?" she asked. "Show yourself!"  
  
An insane giggling filled the hallway and something thick and slimy curled around her neck. That thick and slimy something curled tighter and tighter and tighter..and everything went black.  
  
Uh-oh! What just choked Michelle? How many times has she been knocked out!!?? What is her plan that has to do with the kitchen!? Find out next chapter! Oh wait, there's more.  
  
  
  
"What? Where am I?" Michelle asked, feeling groggy. Then her eyes snapped open. "YOU!"  
  
"Me," replied Randall, tightening the ropes that held her to a pipe. Then she realized where she was. They were in a dark room. It was Randall's old laboratory thingy.  
  
"I didn't know you were behind all this!" Michelle exclaimed. What was he going to do to her?  
  
"Duh," Randall replied. "Neither did your pals Sullivan and Wazowski.Wait, how did you know who I am?"  
  
Michelle grinned mockingly. "You don't know who I am, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't," Randall admitted.  
  
"Well, I guess it's ok if I tell you my real intentions. I hate Wazowski and Sullivan!" Michelle lied.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" spat Randall.  
  
"It's the truth," Michelle replied, her face completely straight.  
  
"Why do you hate them? You're a human," Randall asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's a long, painful story. I'd rather not go into it," she replied, stunned at her own boldness. "So, who's that human kid?" she asked.  
  
"Sullivan let her in by accident last year," Randall replied.  
  
It took all of Michelle's willpower to not laugh. He thought Kristin was Michelle! "So, are you gonna let me go?" she asked. "I'd tell you who I am, but it's a secret."  
  
Randall hesitated for a moment, but began to untie the ropes. Michelle got up and rubbed the places where the rope had cut into her skin. "Ok," she said, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I'll give you a hint."  
  
And she picked up a random heavy object and whacked him in the head with it. "Now do you remember?" she asked, her voice cold.  
  
"You're the kid." Randall whispered before going unconscious.  
  
"Maybe that'll teach you to mess with my kitty," she muttered before running out of the room.  
  
Celia was looking for her. "Hey," Michelle wheezed. "I had a run in with Randall." Ignoring the stunned look on Celia's face, she nodded toward the bag Celia was holding. "Are we ready?"  
  
The two set off to defeat Sam.  
  
**********  
  
"Ok, I'll take that," Michelle told Celia, pointing to the bag in Celia's hands, or tentacles, or whatever. "The other employees will be coming in soon. Just keep them from finding out anything, ok?"  
  
Celia nodded. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks," Michelle replied, and made her way into the door vault. She climbed up onto a platform, directly above Sam, Kristin, and Sulley. She hoped that Mike was ok, wherever he was.  
  
Then Michelle gasped. Sam was pointing his phaser thingy at Kristin. Sulley scooped her up. "Take me," he said. "Leave the kid alone."  
  
Michelle's eyes filled with tears at her friend's loyalty. She looked down at the bag in her hands. It was time to end this. "Hey, Moo hole!" she called (A/N: Moo is what my friends and I say when we want to use strong language but cannot because we're in school. It basically means bleep) And she ripped open the bag and poured the contents all over Sam.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he cried.  
  
"Curiosity salted the slug!" she called back, as pounds of salt from the kitchen poured all over Sam.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he screamed. Sulley covered Kristin's eyes. (A/N: I've never salted a snail before, so I don't really know what it looks like.) Sam basically began to dissolve. Soon, he was nothing but a puddle of mucus colored slime.  
  
Michelle was about to jump down when she heard something. Her heart froze as she looked frantically for the source of the noise. Seeing no one there, she realized it had to be Randall. Wishing she could stop and apologize to Sulley, Michelle swiftly made her way through the door vault. She came to a wall, although she wouldn't have been able to tell the color of the wall to save her life, it was so covered with doors. She climbed along them, hoping to hide, regroup, and come up with a plan. She thought she was alone. Until..  
  
"Hey!" shouted a voice.  
  
"Mike?" Michelle asked, looking behind a section of doors. Mike's one eye peered back at her.  
  
"Michelle? Is that you?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's Santa Claus," she replied sarcastically. "Of course it's me!"  
  
"Well, sorreee, but I wanted to be careful, what with Randall running around. Oh, by the way, Randall is"  
  
"I know, he's back. I had a little run in with him. Seemed to think it'd be funny if he half strangled me and took me hostage," she told him.  
  
Mike gaped at her. "How did you get free?"  
  
"He forgot that 18 years in the human world equals 1 year in the monster world. He didn't know who I was. So I told him I hated you and Sulley, and he let me go, and I whacked him over the head with this wrench thingy," she told him.  
  
Suddenly, the door Mike had been holding on to gave a sudden jerk and it began to go forward. "What the?" Mike shouted.  
  
Michelle leaned forward and grabbed his hand, yanking him back onto a nearby door. "I bet everyone is back at work, and someone was gonna use that door," she said.  
  
"Well then, we better be careful which door we grab," Mike said.  
  
"Ok, let's go and try and beat up Randall, I guess," Michelle said uncertainly.  
  
"Well, nothing could go wrong with that master plan!" Mike said, rolling his eye.  
  
"Aw, shaddup," Michelle muttered, giving Mike the evil eye.  
  
The two of them jumped from door to door. They crept across a platform directly above Randall, Sulley, and Kristin. Randall had Sam's phaser, and was adjusting the knobs on it. Michelle heard her heart pounding in her ears. "Oh God," she whispered. "It's set to kill."  
  
Randall fired at Kristin.  
  
"NOOOO!" Michelle shrieked, launching herself off the platform.  
  
Bum bum bum!  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! 


	9. How To Deactivate A Phaser

Chapter 9 How To Deactivate A Phaser  
  
  
  
  
  
(Technically, it's chapter 10, but...oh well!)  
  
KoolBubbles: No, did not miss you. I know you're just crushed. "Replied hotly" means she sounded kinda angry or irritated. Trust the nerd! BTW, you only put in one question, but you said you had 2. Readers, ignore any reviews by KoolBubbles that give away one of my biggest secrets.. Sean Fogle: Weeeeeel, there is a sequel, and.well, maybe you can guess when you read the end of the story.  
  
Loyal fans: KoolBubbles has a fic posted!! It's a Powerpuff Girls fic called "The 6 Friends". Read it! It's hilarious!!  
  
Only two more chapters (probably) to go. As you recall, Randall got a hold of Sam's phaser, has it set on kill, and is firing at Kristin. Angsty chapter coming up. Duh.  
  
"NOOOO!" Michelle shrieked, launching herself off the platform. She landed hard on the platform and looked up, and her heart stopped.  
  
Kristin wasn't dead. But Sulley was.  
  
Michelle realized what had happened. Sulley had jumped in front of the phaser for Kristin. For her. Her breathing shallow and quick, she picked up Kristin, and held her close, and sobbed.  
  
Randall was pretty shocked. He hadn't thought that thing really could kill. But why didn't he feel happy yet? It had to be the shock, he realized. He'd be ecstatic as soon as he got over the fact that he had done it. He had gotten the ultimate revenge.  
  
Mike hopped down, his mouth agape. Mike wasn't the kind of guy to freak out whenever something bad happened. He just kind of.clammed up. It was like he was numb.  
  
Michelle wiped her face and turned to Randall. "You." she hissed. Randall gulped. He was in for quite a thrashing. Michelle was about to bash his ugly purple head in, when Randall found his voice.  
  
"Wait!" he cried. "I can reverse it!"  
  
"Do it," Michelle growled. (Woo, she's p*****!)  
  
"One of you gotta take his place," Randall, relieved that Michelle wasn't going to beat him up.  
  
"I will," she said, in a brave, determined voice. Her heart pounding, she stepped back.  
  
"NO!" Mike yelled. "You can't! What about Kristin?"  
  
Michelle was torn. He had a point there, but she didn't wan him to die. She was so scared. All her worst fears were coming true. Michelle scooped Kristin and clutched her tightly as though if she didn't Kristin would be gone, too.  
  
Mike stepped forward. Michelle closed her eyes, tears running down her face. Kristin buried her face in her mother's shirt. They were both waiting, waiting for the phaser to be fired, and for this nightmare to continue.  
  
But it didn't continue. Because the phaser didn't fire.  
  
"Are you sure?" Randall asked.  
  
"Do it!" Mike snapped. (Now he's p*****!)  
  
Randall pulled the trigger. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. "What the moo!?" he growled.  
  
Michelle came forward and grabbed the phaser. On the back it said: Phaser becomes deactivated and the last victim is returned to original state if person offers to be killed with phaser to save life of a victim.  
  
"Well, that was oddly specific," Mike mused, after reading the label.  
  
"And what a plot twist!" Sam called.  
  
"You're dead, remember?" Randall told him.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sam replied, and he died again.  
  
"That was weird," came a voice from behind Michelle.  
  
"Kitty!" she cried, racing to Sulley and squeezing the life out of the poor, resurrected guy.  
  
"Kitty!" Kristin giggled. Michelle handed her over, and she giggled as Sulley hugged her. (No, KoolBubbles, that is not romance. Sicko.)  
  
"You're ok!" Michelle choked, hugging him hard. (That's not romance, either.)  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Sulley chuckled.  
  
"Because you died," Mike said. He looked even more freaked out than Michelle.  
  
Sulley's eyes widened. "Wow. Mike? Mike, you ok?"  
  
Michelle looked over at him. "I'll fix it!" she shouted. Michelle ran up and hugged Mike.  
  
"EEWWWW! YOU FREAK! GET OFF ME!" he shrieked. (Yes, KoolBubbles, I put that in cuz of your bio.)  
  
Michelle grinned. Mike had stepped on her foot, but it was totally worth it to hear him scream like a girl. Sulley was laughing so hard he could hardly stand.  
  
Michelle looked over at Randall. "Sulley, can I beat up Randall one more time?" she pleaded.  
  
"Weeeeeeel," he replied, still chuckling.  
  
Michelle gave him a puppy face. "Pleeeeeeeeease?"  
  
"Sul, it's not every day you come across and evil purple lizard monster, y'know," Mike added.  
  
"Oh, alright," Sulley told her.  
  
Michelle clapped her hands gleefully and turned to Randall. "I'm gonna teach you to mess with my kitty!" And she gave Randall a nice thrashing.  
  
Randall had been locked into the back of a MHR truck. "Lizard boy got what her deserved!" Mike said as the group made their way back to Sulley and Mike's house/apartment/condo/thingy. It was late, maybe 9 or 10 at night.  
  
"I'm so tired," Michelle groaned. She looked at Kristin, who had fallen asleep in her arms. "God, she's heavy."  
  
Sulley picked up Kristin and hugged her close. (Not romance!)  
  
Michelle cursed herself for the zillionth time for thinking Sulley didn't love her. Mike had been right. He would die for her, as she had learned the hard way.  
  
**********  
  
Mike unlocked the door and they all walked in. Sulley put Kristin on the chair, and Michelle slumped onto the couch. "What a day!" she groaned.  
  
"I wonder if you'll ever get off of the couch," Mike pondered out loud.  
  
"That's preposterous," Sulley said. (A/N: There's these boys in my L.A. class who say that all the time!) He looked at Michelle, who looked dead on her feet. "Then again, maybe not."  
  
"Oh, come off it, I'll be fine," she told them. "I'll be up in a minute." (Bit of a Harry Potter/Agatha Christie reference there)  
  
Sulley left the room, and five minutes came back in. Michelle was sleeping, one arm and one leg hanging off the couch. Sulley chuckled and gently pushed her back on the couch and put a blanket over her. Mike was in the hall, and he smiled, watching his best friend with his other best friend.  
  
*********  
  
Sulley woke up in the middle of the night and heard a rustling from the living room. Michelle must have woken up. He got up to make sure she was ok. Sure enough, Michelle was standing next to the window, looking out.  
  
"Hey," she whispered, turning to him.  
  
"Hey," he whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "For what I said today. I was kinda.scared, and lonely, and..."  
  
"That's ok," Sulley told her. Silence. "Y'know, I did have a plan. I was gonna give Kristin to Sam and jump and kinda knock him out. But it kinda..didn't work."  
  
Michelle snorted.  
  
Sulley grinned. "So, um, y'know when we were in Kristin's room, you gave me this look. Like, you were hoping I could read your mind. Um, what was that?"  
  
Michelle shrugged and stared at the floor. "I guess I did want you to read my mind. I wanted you to know about my greatest fear, but I didn't want to tell you. It's of losing someone else. If I lost you, or Mike, or Kristin..Now do you know why I freaked out when I realized Sam took Kristin?"  
  
"Oh, Boo." Sulley began.  
  
"You'll never be able to stop calling me Boo, will you?" said Michelle with a grin. "But that's ok." And she hugged him. (Awww) 


	10. Randall's Ponderings

Chapter 10/11/Whatever Randall's Ponderings  
  
This is a short little sad chappie told through Randall's POV. This is the chapter where we'll learn a bit about Randall's past, and it's pretty familiar to someone else's..I would suggest reading chapter five again before you read this, because there are a ton of references of that chapter in this chapter. One more chapter after this one!!!!  
  
  
  
It was dark in the cell. Really dark. Not to say I don't like the dark. When you're the second best scarer, you practically live in the dark. But the bad thing about dark this time, was that I probably wouldn't see light for another 20 years, maybe more. I was in prison. Yay.  
  
I was pretty pi-I mean, mad at this point. Wazowski and Sullivan. Just the mention of their names made me wanna kick something. And that kid, Boo, or Michelle, or whatever her name is, she made me pretty mad. But the only thing about her is that I can really relate to her past.  
  
My parents, I don't really remember. They abandoned me on a doorstep when I was, like, three. I dunno if they loved me and couldn't afford me, or if they were just sick of me, or what. I lived in an orphanage till I was 6 or 7, unlike her, but then I was put into a home with really abusive foster parents, just like that Michelle person. I was all camouflaged when Michelle was telling all this to Sullivan, and I wondered if some parallel universe or something connected her and me, because my foster parents were Harry and Anne-Mary. So anyway, some girl found out how abusive they were, and told her dad, who arrested Harry and Anne-Mary. And I was introduced to this girl. We played together, and she visited me everyday at the orphanage. And we got closer, and closer, and as soon as we had graduated, we got engaged.  
  
'Course, something had to go wrong, what with my miserable luck, and something did. I found out this girl, Nikki, was a stripper at this club, and she had met this other monster, and he had, uh, gotten her, erm, pregnant. Sucks, huh?  
  
So, as soon as I found out, I chucked the mooing ring she gave me down the freaking toilet, and threw myself into a really big depression. I kinda immunized myself to love. Wait, that's a little melodramatic. I guess, I just decided that love wasn't for me. It wouldn't work for me. Like I said, I was really depressed. I actually considered throwing myself off a cliff a few times. But there was this monster who really guided me through. That was Waternoose, the CEO of MI back when we scared kids. But with Sullivan as CEO..who knows what he did to the place. Anyway, when Waternoose told me about how MI was going under, I decided to help him. I built this machine with Fungus, and then Sullivan, Wazowski, and the kid came in, and you know the rest.  
  
But the biggest reason why I'm not that mad at the Michelle kid, is because of what she did in the door vault. She was going to give up her life for Sullivan, and so was Wazowski. And then I realized something.  
  
This was love. This is what I was missing. And now I think, no, I know, that I need to find out what it feels like. Love.  
  
But how do I do that? 


	11. End

Chapter 12  
  
End  
  
*READ THE STUFF AT THE BEGINNING PLEASE*  
  
Mojobubbles: Wow......is anyone still out there? It's been over half a year.......God/Kami/Ra.......  
  
Here I am, wrapping up 'Return to Monstropolis', and it's been, what, 7 and 1/2 months since it began? And by it, I don't just mean this story. I also mean the whole fanfiction.net experience.  
  
It started out a chance to post my idea of what the sequel to Monsters, Inc. will be like (¬_¬ we all know Disney's gonna make one....money-hungry @$!^**^(*&%.......), and turned into this whole big gigantic.........THING!  
  
Because here I am, listening to Michelle Branch's "Are You Happy Now?" with a couple of Inu-Yasha plushies by my side, a drawing of a homicidal stick figure on my hand, and a black t-shirt with the words, "YOU LAUGH BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT I LAUGH BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL THE SAME". One of my closest friends is one I met here on ff.net. She offers good advice, a good laugh, and a shoulder to cry on, even though we live thousands of miles away. Manga and anime litter my room, I've got an Honor Roll plaque on my wall, and an incense bottle at my desk. My penname's gone from Mojobubbles, to Yami Mojobubbles, to Tenshi bakeru, and now to The Perpetually Hyper One.  
  
Things have changed. A lot.  
  
My self-esteem has shot up since that fateful October when I stumbled across ff.net. I mean, people put you on their favorites lists because of the way you write, not because of the way you look. In our society, categorized into the ins and outs, that really means a lot.  
  
That's probably the main reason I couldn't take this down. I figured I should, but I just couldn't. I mean, like I said, this was the whole reason I joined ff.net, and look what happened with that.......so, without further ado, I present to you the end of 'Return to Monstropolis'.  
  
It's been quite a ride, and I wouldn't have been able to do it without you all.  
  
Arigato, minna-san!  
  
(Yup, Japanese. "Thank you, everyone!")  
  
*******************************  
  
The room was pitch-dark and silent, a placid sort of blankness. No one would ever expect that on the other side of this world lie one beyond our wildest imaginations, full of monsters.  
  
But that world was on the other side for now, until one single closet door would connect them once again. This was the human world, and this was a human's home.  
  
Suddenly, the stillness was broken by the scraping of a key in a lock on the front door, and it groaned in protest as the owner of the home pushed it open.  
  
Michelle stumbled into her apartment, at nearly 2 in the morning. She was exhausted, but happy. She was going to be going back to college!  
  
She flopped onto the couch, though her brain was screaming at her that she couldn't sleep yet.  
  
Kristin.....where was Kristin? No, wait.......Kristin....Sulley has taken her for the night. Michelle had known that trying to get the admission into the local college would take a while, and Sulley had offered to watch Kristin.  
  
Her mind blissfully blank, Michelle dropped off to sleep.  
  
She woke up, the next morning, wrapped in a fluffy white blanket.  
  
Blanket?  
  
Where'd the blanket come from? She hadn't gotten one, had she?  
  
Michelle smiled again when it hit her. She snuggled deeper in the blanket and drifted off again. But before sleep overtook her, she whispered one single unheard message:  
  
"Thanks, Kitty."  
  
*****END***** 


End file.
